Final Fantasy Z
by ShadowWing13
Summary: This is my Final Fantasy, with my characters. Please review and comment!


FINAL fFANTASY Z

This is a ff fanfic that doesn't really follow any real game, it is a final fantasy story i invented. Please review and let me know if I'm doing anything wrong

CHARACTERS:

MAXIE

Class: Swordsman

HP: 160

Level 5

Equipment:

R Arm: Longsword (Guard)

L Arm: Buckler

Head: Headband

Body: Bronze Tunic

Other: Wristguard

Abilities:

Sword Tech

-Guard (Still Learning)

Bladesmanship

DIMAN

HP: 150

Level 5

Class: Archer

Equipment:

R Arm: Iron Arrows

L Arm: Rawhide Bow (Blackout)

Head: Leather Cap

Body: Archer's Garb

Other: Leather Boots

Abilities:

Aim:

-Blackout

"Hey! Maxie! C'mon, let's go!" called out a young girl. The girl had on simple clothes, and her name was Darlene. She only seemed to be a girl of about eight or nine years. In actuality, she was closer to twelve or thirteen. The young man behind her was her brother, Maxie. Maxie, a professional gladiator, was on his way to his next fight. He sighed to his sister.

"I need to conserve my strengths. You don't want me to lose, do you?" His sister shook her head. A smile grew on Maxie's face. "Good. You haven't been as enthusiastic as you used to be. I was starting to get worried."

Suddenly, a huge stadium appeared on the horizon. It was Bento Stadium, the place where Maxie fought captured monsters to gain money. Maxie took a breath, then started walking again. "Maxie! Help!" cried out Darlene. Maxie spun around and saw three goblins ready to attack Darlene. Quickly, he took out his longsword and prepared to fight.

BATTLE

MAXIE VS. GOBLIN X3

Maxie swings his longsword at the first goblin, killing it in a decisive swoop. Another goblin runs in to attack him with its Goblin Knife. Maxie takes 10 damage as a result. The third goblin runs toward Darlene. Maxie lunges at the goblin, killing it in a heartbeat. The final goblin, getting some sense in him, attempts to run away. But first he grabs Darlene. Maxie doesn't know what to do until he sees a glint behind him. He quickly performs a flawless roll out of the way, and and arrow gleans straight into the goblin's head, killing it insantly.

BATTLE SPOILS

POTION X2

180 GIL

60 EXP

2 AP

Maxie mastered Guard!

Maxie sheaths his sword and looks back behind him. His trained warrior eyes finally spy what they are looking for, a young man on top of the hill. The man grins at him, before running down to him. "Thought I'd find you two in trouble. You know whe have our match today, right?" Maxie grins and slaps his extended hand. "Yeah, but I'm still groggy. What else is up, Diman?"

Diman put his bow back over his shoulder and yawned. "Well, our match today is up against some 'hometown hero'. Another match against a human team. Calls himself Raym the Great. His partner is that snake, Velcheir."

Maxie spat on the ground, showing his disgust for Velcheir. Well then, my friend, lets go kill a snake."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After giving Darlene to a friend, Maxie and Diman both went into the gladiator's den. In here, they could change their weapons and their armor, they could get some rest, and they could buy some restorative armor. The guard let them in, then pulled Maxie aside. "I got somthin for ya." He said in a low whisper. He pulled out a small sphere. "This is a Speed Sphere." He said. "Equip it onto your sword, and it might just gain a new technique. But you'll have to learn about it more through practice."

"Thanks, Al." Maxie said. He equipped the Speed Sphere onto his sword, and lo and behold, he started to learn a new technique, Speed Slash. He looked down onto his sword. He only had one slot left to hold a new sphere. He wondered where he could find another.

A bell rang out. The next match was starting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maxie and Diman stepped out into the arena, applause bellowing from the audience. Maxie and Diman were on a 49-match win streak, and they always did it with style. Suddenly, the roar of the crowd grew even louder. The challengers had arrived.

A thin, frail man with an evil-looking mustache and beard in a green suit was paired with a huge, muscular man who had an odd blue-colored skin. Maxie leaned over to his partner and whispered "This guy's part sea troll. Know any lightning moves?" Diman glared at his partner. "I'm a Hunter, not a freaking magician." Raym bellowed in his troll voice "So these are the pipsqueaks that I've been sent to squash?" He laughed. Diman started to get incredibly angry at this ugly troll-thing, but Maxie held him back. "I got this." He said.

Raym was still laughing when he yelled in a scream of pain. He looked behind him and he was shocked to see his opponent with a bloddy blade swung over his shoulder. Maxie licked the blood on his blade. "Yum," he grinned evily, "tastes like victory."

BATTLE

MAXIE & DIMAN VS RAYM & VELCHEIR

Maxie attacked Velcheir, hoping to take him down first, but Raym blocked him off. "You and I have a score to settle!" Raym said, his stomach still bleeding. Maxie grinned, then dissapered in a blur. A second later, Raym was screeching in pain. Maxie reappeared behind him. He stared at his blade in amazement. "Well, I'm glad to know that Speed Slash works. But it's draining; I can't do many more of those."

Meanwhile, Velcheir had been throwing yellow-green blasts of fire at Diman, but Diman's great agility allowed him to dodge them. As Diman cocked an arrow and began running sideways, Velcheir unleashed three fire bolts. Diman jumped over the first, slid under the second, and on the third, he flipped over it, faced Velcheir, and shot his arrow. All in midair. Velcheir howled in pain as the arrow hit him in the leg. Velcheir was really mad now. He started throwing lightning bolts at Diman. As he was dodging them, he suddenly got an idea. He put himself in a position where himself, Maxie, and Raym were in a line, and at the right moment, Velcheir released the last of his magical energy in a huge line of lightning.

"Duck!" cried out Diman. He quickly rolled out of harm's way. Maxie flipped the other way. Raym, however, was not as fortunate. The magic hit him square in the chest. He rolled over, defeated. Velcheir, knowing he was defeated as well, tried to run away, but Maxie would have none of it.

Swish! A Speed Slash, and Velcheir crumpled. The battle was over.

BATTLE SPOILS

ANTIDOTE X2

WATER SPHERE

POISON SPHERE

IRON BOW

200 EXP

Maxie leveled up!

Gained Swordsmanship skill set!

Learned Morale!

500 GIL

4 AP

Diman mastered Sticky Net!

As Maxie and Diman celebrated their 50-win streak, the manager of the stadium came down to him. "That was a hell of a fight." He said. "I think you two should embark on the Warrior's Challenge." Diman and Maxie stared at him in amazement. The Warrior's Challenge was a triannual event in where warriors teamed up to find a rare jewel or defeat a strong fiend. They were honored to be considered ready for it. They bowed their heads to the manager in respect. The manager nodded. "Very well then. Take this." He gave Maxie a large gauntlet. "This is a Class Gauntlet. It lets you learn a second class without having to lose your techs. These are very valuable." Diman mumbled something about being unfair.

The manager laughed. "Do not worry, Diman, for I have one for you too." Diman equipped his new piece of armor and laughed. "Well now, I can't wait for this journey to start!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Maxie was woken to a startling sound. As he yawned and looked out the window, he at first saw nothing. Then, as he turned his head towards the woods outside his house, he saw a woman walking into the woods. "What is it with women and walking right into dangerous places?!" Maxie said aloud. He got dressed, grabbed his pack and his sword, and ran out the door. He ran towards the entrance to the woods. As he walked a while into the woods, a few monsters jumped out at him.

BATTLE

MAXIE VS SEED SPITTER, CARNATION, AND KILLER VINE

Maxie started the battle with a Speed Slash on the Carnation, which fell quickly. Then he dodged an attack from the Seed Spitter. The Killer Vine, however, managed to wrap itself around him. Maxie tried and tried, but he couldn't get out. Suddenly, he had an idea. He used another Speed Slash to break the Vine in two, killing it quickly. The speed of his attack brought him behind the Seed Spitter. From there, he launched another attack, ending the battle.

BATTLE SPOILS

ANTIDOTE

GREEN WRISTGUARD

MARTIAL ARTIST RING

200 EXP

350 GIL

3 AP

Maxie mastered Speed Slash!

Maxie equipped his new Green Wristguard and de-equipped his Speed Sphere, then stared at his other new item. "What's a Martial Artist Ring?" He wondered. He realized that it was meant to go on his new Class Gauntlet. He put on the ring, and two new sphere holes popped up. He put the Poison Sphere in, and he began to learn Venom Punch. Maxie walked a few more paths until crossing with another monster.

BATTLE

MAXIE VS CARNATION X2

One of the Carnations lunged out at Maxie, flipping him on his back. The other made a lunge for his throat, but Maxie flung out with a sword slash. He then used Morale to boost his attack. He made a lunge for the Carnation, but it used Disarm before he reached it. His sword flew away from him, leaving him defenseless. As he kept trying to dodge it, he suddenly remembered his new technique. He swung with a Venom Punch, knocking out the Carnation.

BATTLE SPOILS

POTION

110 EXP

150 GIL

2 AP

Maxie mastered Morale!

Maxie equipped his recent Water Sphere in his sword, which started to make him learn Flow Blade and Water Shield. "Hm," Maxie frowned, "I wonder where that woman went." Suddenly, he heard a laugh. He turned around, and there she was. He ran towards her, and she crumpled in his arms. As he tried to resusitate her, he realized that she was merely sewn together. She was a puppet.

It was a trap.

A giant spider suddenly appeared, ready to make Maxie her next meal. Maxie drew his blade and said "It's gonna be a loong fight." He sighed and dove in.

BATTLE

MAXIE VS GIANT SPIDER

Maxie started by using Water Shield to increase his Defense. The Giant Spider lunged at him, but only took some of the water away, which only replenished itself. Maxie tried to use an attack, but the shield disintegrated when he ran out. "Oh, so I've gotta attack and stay inside the barrier." He thought. He did manage to slash at the spider, which took off one of her six antennae. Her next attack was something called Spider Lightning. As Maxie prepared to use Water Shield, somebody yelled out "No! Don't do it!"

"Huh?" Maxie said, but by then the tech was interrupted. He couldn't finish it in time, and the lightning hit him square in the chest. As he looked behind him, a strange white-garbed woman had run up next to him. "Sorry." She said. A bluish glow enveloped her hand, she touched Maxie's chest, and the next thing he knew, his wounds were healed. "The Giant Spider's Lightning will hurt you a lot more if you're covered in water."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Maxie said as he lifted himself up from the ground. "Name's Maxie." The woman bowed her head. "Naomine." The battle re-began.

Maxie started with Morale. Their attack power increased. Next, the Giant Spider lunged at Naomine. She was too slow to dodge it, and she took a hard hit. She then used Cure on herself, eliminating most of the pain. Maxie then through out a Speed Slash, cutting another of the antennae. He had enough time to Guard Naomine, and when she was attacked again, Maxie took the hit. Naomine then used her Protect spell. Maxie's defense shot up. He then had an idea. He used his Water Shield. The spider hit Naomine. She cured herself. Then, when Maxie had the chance, he leaped up and used Flow Blade. The water of his shield combined with the water coating his blade, creating a devastaing combo. The other four antennae were sliced off. The spider screeched in pain, then scuttled into the forest. Maxie tried to run after it, but Naomine held him back. "Hold, adventurer." She said. "You are not yet ready to beat it."

BATTLE SPOILS

GRAVITY SPHERE

700 EXP

Maxie leveled up!

Naomine leveled up!

Naomine learned Pray skill set!

Naomine learned HP Pray!

1000 GIL

7 AP

Maxie mastered Venom Punch!

Naomine mastered Protect!

"Thanks for your help." Maxie said to Naomine. "No problem." Naomine shrugged. Maxie just stared at her for a second, then asked, "Do you live around here?" Naomine just stared at her toes. "I'm a tree orphan. The trees themselves taught me how to heal people, but I still don't have any family." Maxie shook his shoulders, dusting them off. "Well, you know, my friend and I are going on the Warrior's Challenge, and I don't think we'll last two seconds without a healer. Would you like to join us?"

Naomine looked up into his eyes, smiled, and said "Why, that'd be lovely."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter. Please review, as I mentioned before, I have only just made this up.

Shadowwing13


End file.
